


Willow Rosenberg:  Vampire Lover

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-15
Updated: 2004-09-15
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: What will the gang thing of Willow's new companion?





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Note: Authors Notes: To understand what the heck is going on, you might want to read the Buffy Sumers:Vampire Hunter

 

 

I felt the firm body of Asher cradling me in his arms after the dimensional jaunt we had participated in was finally through. From the looks of the surrounding area we were successful in our arrival; mere inches in front of the Magic Box's front door. 

 

I breathed a sigh of relief and Asher took his cue to release me from his protective grip. 

 

Asher is a vampire from an alternate universe akin to my own. A place where the supernatural is commonplace and coincidently the same place the original Buffy Summers arrived after her death defying leap into a trans-dimensional portal that was opened by Glorificas over a year ago. 

 

I am not exactly sure why Asher is with me. He says we are linked, through a mark that I gave him accidentally, a few days ago. Oh, I forgot to tell you. I also found out I am a necromancer. 

 

Don't get all nervous. I'm still a good girl, sorta, but now I have a companion of sorts in Asher. While making contact with my blood I released a power I didn't know I had, linking Asher and myself, metaphysically. He's gonna have to fill me in a bit more as to the ramifications of that mark, so I can't answer all of the questions as of yet. 

 

"We are in your world, mon saule?" 

 

Mon saule, it's French for my willow tree. Cute huh? 

 

I turned to face my new companion. He was not much taller than I was, maybe 5'9 or 5'10. His head turned to the sky in search of a non- existent sun as it was early evening. I could tell by the amount of people coming and going. 

 

Don't worry we weren't noticed by any passers-by. Something about the spell either makes everyone look away or those that are quite stubborn don't really understand what they see as we appeared out of nowhere. I'm told it's kinda like catching something out of the corner of your eye and dismissing it as an aberration. 

 

"We're here." I agreed. "Welcome to Sunnydale." 

 

He reached up and removed his blackout helmet and pulled his hair out from the protective confines of the thick leather jacket. It wasn't quite sundown when we had left the other world, thus the outfit. Vamps still couldn't be in direct contact to the suns rays in both worlds, and it had seemed he was even uncomfortable with the extreme cloud cover we had left only moments ago. 

 

I was still amazed at the color of his hair. Metallic gold just wasn't a real hair color in this world and it was going to attract a lot of attention, not to mention the length. In all of its glory it reached almost to his waist. It accentuated the paleness of his skin and the ice blue of his eyes. He was a Harlequin Romance cover if I had ever seen one. 

 

I turned back to the Magic Box and noticed it was still in a shambles after my wigging-out scene last May. The windows were boarded up and no light shone from the seams. Nobody home. 

 

"How quaint." 

 

I looked back at Asher. His eyebrow was raised. I guess Sunnydale is small-time for him after living in a big city for a while. 

 

"We have to find the gang and let them know I'm back." 

 

He nodded and followed me through the streets of Sunnydale to Buffy's house. He got more than a few looks of interest which he did not return. I just grabbed his hand and took it in mine. Might as well let everyone know he was with me. After all, I was still dressed normally and didn't stick out in a crowd ... well now I did. 

 

We cut through Restfield Cemetery to shorten our trip by several blocks. 

 

"This is quite a large cemetery for such a small town, mon saule." 

 

 

I nodded. "It's one of thirteen." I waited to gauge his reaction. "We live on a hellmouth." 

 

He didn't seem to get the reference. 

 

"It's a center of mystical convergence. Demons are drawn to its energies." 

 

The explanation seemed to be enough for him. 

 

"But be careful. Vampires rise almost nightly around here." 

 

He chuckled. "Indeed?" 

 

I nodded. "They aren't like you, Asher. The vampires of this world are animated by sub-demons. They take on the memories of their hosts, but they have no souls. They are evil." 

 

He smiled at the revelation. "Do not concern yourself with my safety, mon saule, I am more than a match for any fledgling." 

 

Of that I had no doubt. 

 

We exited the cemetery without incident and approached Rodello Drive where at one time I was a welcome friend. I was still scared about meeting the gang. Scared that they hadn't forgiven me. Scared that I would find my bags packed and waiting for me on the front porch. 

 

"You are ... what is the word ... apprehensive?" 

 

I wasn't that hard to read. 

 

"I hurt my friends a few months ago. They might not be in the mood to see me." 

 

"Hurt, how?" He asked, gripping my hand reassuringly. 

 

"I tried to destroy the world, Asher." 

 

His eyes widened a little at that. 

 

"I was not aware that you possessed such power." 

 

I laughed in my nervous way. "I called nearly every dead body in St. Louis with a paper cut and you don't think I am powerful enough?" 

 

He shrugged. 

 

I looked ahead and stopped abruptly. Asher stopped just as fast and scanned the area. 

 

"I sense no danger, Willow." 

 

I shook my head. "It's not that. There's Buffy's house." 

 

He resumed walking, pulling me ahead gently. "Then we must announce ourselves to the protector of Sunnydale, must we not?" 

 

I looked at him strangely. 

 

"She is for all accounts the Master of Sunnydale, oui?" 

 

I nodded. I guess that was about as correct as any other title out there. 

 

"Then it is our duty and obligation to announce the presence of two masters in their own right. To do else is an affront to proper politics and otherwise ... rude." 

 

That made me smile. I decided to draw on his rational and have it give me courage for the next few minutes. 

 

The air of Fall was receding and I knew winter was not far behind. The trees had shed their leaves and the grass was that lime colored other than green it always turns when the cold was approaching. 

 

I tell you this because I noticed everything else about the area except what I should have noticed from the moment we stepped on the sidewalk in front of the house. 

 

All of the windows were gone, shattered and blown across the lawn. There was a flickering of light inside. It could have been candles or a shorted lamp. I couldn't tell. The only thing I knew was something was definitely wrong. 

 

"Asher." 

 

We both tensed. 

 

"I sense it too, Willow." 

 

I ran to the front door. It was dead-bolted and I didn't have my key. Asher saw the dilemma and flattened his hand on top of the lock. I was about to tell him he wouldn't be able to bust it down that easily when he actually did just that. The frame around the lock exploded in splintered wood and the door swung open to a darkened house. 

 

Asher nodded to the left as if he knew something was in the living room. I prepared a protection spell in my head as I stepped across the threshold. 

 

"Buffy? Dawn?" 

 

A strangled cry came from the back of the living room. "Willow?" 

 

It was Dawn, sitting on the floor amongst the carnage of scattered furniture, papers, picture frames and various other objects that gave the house a look as if a tornado had landed. 

 

I rushed to her side and noticed the blood dripping from a cut on her face. 

 

"Dawnie, are you okay." 

 

She nodded her head, but I knew it was a brave act. 

 

"What happened? Where's Buffy?" 

 

Her voice cracked in anguish. "Willow, I saw mom. She was here." 

 

I shook my head trying to clear out what I had just heard. "What?"


	2. Part 2

It took the better part of an hour to get the story out of Dawn and another half hour to get her to go to bed. Eventually the adrenaline rush had had its way with her and she fell asleep, utterly exhausted.

 

"Dawn!"

 

Buffy's voice emanated from downstairs and I had left Asher sitting on the living room couch.

 

"Who are you and how did you get in my house?"

 

I hightailed it down the stairs before any more damage could be done.

 

"Buffy, he's with me."

 

Her head snapped around and her serious face softened.

 

"Willow!"

 

Buffy's arms flew around my neck and squeezed the air out of me, but before long she let go.

 

"Where's Dawn? Is she ..."

 

I cut her off. "She upstairs asleep. I just put her down."

 

She turned around and scanned the debris. "What happened?" Then her eyes fell on Asher. "And who's golden boy?"

 

He stepped forward and extended his hand. "I am Asher, Ms. Summers. It is a pleasure to meet you ... again."

 

Buffy gave him the fish-eye and turned her head to me. "You do know that he is a vampire."

 

I grinned and nodded.

 

Her eyelids shuddered. "Don't tell me he's another vampire with a soul."

 

I squinted.

 

"It's becoming an epidemic around here."

 

I didn't know what the heck she was talking about. "Uh, Buffy ... you're leaving him sorta hanging."

 

She reached out and grasped his hand. It looked like Asher was contemplating kissing the back of her a hand and thought better of the gesture before releasing.

 

"Again?" She asked.

 

"Pardon?"

 

"You said it was a pleasure to meet me again. When have we met?"

 

I laid a hand on Buffy's shoulder. "And that is a long story. Maybe we should make sure the house is ..."

 

Buffy nodded and checked out the damage to the windows. "I'll go out back and get the plywood."

 

*********************

 

It was almost ten o'clock when we finally finished. The work had gone quick with Asher's help.

 

"So when did you make it back?" Buffy asked as she was pouring her second cup of coffee for the evening.

 

"Just after sundown."

 

I left it at that.

 

"And you picked up golden boy on a whim?"

 

I was about to give her the lowdown but Asher beat me to it.

 

"Ms. Summers, my name is Asher."

 

Her eyes rotated from Asher to me and back again. "Fine, Asher."

 

"Buffy, what is the date?"

 

She looked puzzled and checked her watch to make sure. "November 19. Why?"

 

I looked at Asher. "Two weeks."

 

He nodded, aware of the time differential.

 

"Two weeks what?" Buffy asked.

 

"Buffy, I used a teleport spell to leave England early September and wound up in St. Louis."

 

Her brow furrowed.

 

"Something interfered with the spell and threw me into another universe."

 

I was starting to lose her.

 

"An alternate universe, like with evil me, but different."

 

That finally rang some bells. At one time, before Anya became one of the scoobies, she and I cast a spell to find her a necklace which, unbeknownst to me, was her power source as a demon. Long story short? The spell created a rift between alternate universes releasing an alternate form of me. A vampire me.

 

"Oh, okay."

 

"You were there." I stated flatly.

 

"In St. Louis?"

 

I nodded.

 

"What was I doing in St. Louis?"

 

I grinned. "Dating a werewolf."

 

She nodded and rolled her eyes. "Of course."

 

I chose not to tell her anything about Glory's gate and my suspicions about that Buffy being the real Buffy, or at least this universe's Buffy. She's had enough problems without that coming out.

 

"In that universe vampires, werewolves, all the preternatural stuff that everyone thinks is not real is real, and everyone knows about it."

 

Buffy looked at Asher. "And you are from that universe?"

 

"Oui."

 

She nodded. "So that's where you've been for three months?"

 

I shook my head. "No. Apparently the trip through universes has also screwed up my time, also. I only spent a couple of days there."

 

"Weird."

 

Buffy sipped on her coffee, frowning at all of the information that she had been told. Then she looked at Asher.

 

"Do you want some blood? I think Spike still has a couple of bags left in the fridge."

 

I had forgotten about that. In Asher's universe there were willing people, vampire groupies, that let vamp's snack on them. He's not going to be able to find that here. I think Asher was genuinely surprised.

 

"Bags?"

 

"It's pigs blood," I explained, "Spike can't feed off of humans anymore."

 

The look showed the distaste in his eyes..

 

"With Ms. Summers permission, I will find my food elsewhere."

 

Buffy's eyes darted back to me. "Ah, no."

 

Asher nodded. "Then it seems, ma saule, that we must leave Sunnydale."

 

"Me." I spoke without thinking.

 

"Pardon?" "What?" They said together.

 

My eyes darted between them a couple of times, and I tried to play it off a little more nonchalant.

 

"Uh, exactly how much ... would you need?"

 

Buffy seemed like she was gonna blow a gasket. "Willow, you can't be serious."

 

Asher took the question in stride. "From a normal human, a pint would be sufficient, however from a preternatural creature, I would require less. Their essence is much more ... powerful."

 

Nervous energy was coursing through me.

 

"And from ... s-someone like ... well, me, for instance?"

 

His eyelids closed slowly and reopened. "You, ma saule? Is that what you desire?"

 

My stomach flipped a couple of times in remembrance of the time at Richard's house when Asher licked the wound on my hand. Just thinking about it, I noticed I was rubbing the very same palm.

 

"H-how much?"

 

I think it pleased him that I was so nervous.

 

"I have not fed since that night."

 

My eyes went wide. Had he read that out of my mind, or was I just that obvious?

 

"I do not think you know how much power you possess, ma saule. My heart has beat continuously since that night."

 

My eyes fluttered in confusion.

 

"You have a heartbeat?"

 

He held out his hand to me.

 

"Feel my hand, Willow. Feel how warm is my touch. Feel the beat of my heart."

 

I tentatively touched his fingers. They were warm, warm as any person I've ever known. I turned my head to Buffy. The look on her face was subdued awe. We had never heard of a vampire that wasn't for all intents and purposes dead, just animated by supernatural forces.

 

"If you would allow me, Willow. I would need to feed very little from your body."

 

Oh, I really liked the way he said that. Not my blood, my body. I remember that night. We shared a bit more than bodily fluids. I had never experienced anything like it before. The only comparison would be the metaphysical high that Rack's magic created, and that was so not anywhere in the same league.

 

Buffy broke the spell of the memory. "Wil, I am so not going to let this happen."

 

My eyes never left Asher's.

 

"It's not your decision, Buffy."

 

"Do not dismiss you friend's concern so lightly, ma saule. It is a serious undertaking to become my pomme de sang as well as my master."

 

Okay, that got Buffy and me, as well.

 

"Master?" I said.

 

"Oui."

 

"Palm de what?" Buffy said. "Oh and by the way, I did hear the part about master, too."

 

"The closest English translation is apple of blood."

 

I was still a little unsteady. "Master. " I repeated.

 

"You have given me the first mark, ma chéri. Do you not remember? It is how I am able to see your memories of our first night."

 

Buffy raised here hands. "Hold the phone. You two are doing the nasty? And marking each other? I guess that means some heavy M&M's."

 

"Non, Buffy. No S&M."

 

He was still staring me down; waiting for my response.

 

"Willow, I am your vampire servant. This is what it means to mark one such as myself. I did not know such a thing was possible with a master vampire, however your power is like none other I have experienced save Anita."

 

I finally gathered up enough courage to speak.

 

"Will the same thing happen as before?"

 

He shook his head, slightly. "Truthfully, I do not know."

 

"What happened before?" Buffy asked.

 

"We connected. I marked him."

 

I had made up my mind.

 

"Would you mind ... feeding in front of Buffy? Just in case?"

 

He smiled. "Non, however would you mind moving to a more suitable room?"

 

*************

 

I laid across the bed in Buffy's old room, my new room apparently. Asher sat next to me; Buffy at the door. He turned to her.

 

"I will try to shield myself from her mind, but in doing so she will experience the effect of my power. She will not be in any pain."

 

I could tell by her stance that Buffy was nervous. I gave her a reassuring smile. Once Asher was satisfied that he wasn't going to get a stake in his back he knelt over my face with his own.

 

His eyes locked with mine in that instant. It felt like a curtain opening in my mind. I don't think I realized the exact moment he bit me, only that the feeling finally came. The warm rush of energy, and wetness between my legs. I felt his preternatural hickey and experienced it as well.

 

The rush of blood as it ran down my throat spreading throughout my body giving me energy and making my heart beat stronger and stronger.

 

The feeding seemed to last for hours and I was with an explosion deep and low, cascading over me like a living waterfall splashing down on my body.

 

The next thing I knew he was kissing my forehead lightly and lovingly. I tried speaking but found I could not form the words for a few seconds. When I did it only came out as a "Wow."

 

"Oui."


	3. Part 3

(Asher)

 

In truth you have never heard my thoughts, however for this narration I will allow you where no other has the had the courage to tread --- my mind.

 

I watched on as my petite Willow lay, basking in the afterglow of the feeding. The Master of Sunnydale stood at the doorway with her disapproving scowl curtained over her features. I knew she did not approve, and I was curious of her judgment seeing as her own supple neck bared the marks of three older feedings. Perhaps they were done without her consent, but for some reason I thought not.

 

"Wil, are you okay?" She asked.

 

"She is unharmed, young master."

 

Her eyes betrayed her annoyance with my chosen term of address. "Would you prefer, young mistress?" It is not unheard of for me to be generous and polite. For a close friend of ma saule I could be very generous and polite.

 

"Buffy is fine, and what are you grinning at?"

 

I hid my smile. "Nothing at all, Buffy."

 

Her eyes rolled lazily to the side. "Whatever."

 

The smell of vanilla was left in her wake as she departed the room. My attention was brought back to the heavy lidded nymph laying on the bed. Yes, my best attempts at description is aptly put, nymph. Her elflike features were readily apparent throughout her oh so human body. I could taste her power, hovering slightly above her pale skin, almost as pale as my own.

 

She had only a small taste of her true power in my world. The calling of thousands of undead from their collective graves was but a small portion of her ability. Even Anita was scared of the potential of this petite morsel. Only I knew her true power. I knew because I tasted it both times I fed. The first was by accident. My intent was only to reopen the wound on her palm, but in doing so I encountered energy unlike any I have tasted before.

 

It sat there as bait for my soul, for it is that very soul that she has taken with the first of her marks. She knows not what power she has over me and I prefer to keep it that way. I will not be held prisoner against my will. Not by her nor any creature that walks this earth.

 

My eyes surveyed the room and its many feminine adornments. Rising from the bed I noticed photographs of her friends and her one time lover, a female. What was her name ... Tara. Yes, that was it. Ma saule was happy once. I intend to make that happiness pale in comparison. To my knowledge she has never had a vampire lover and judging by her reaction to the first feeding I have her in my grasp.

 

The thought had come to me more than once over the last few days to mark her with the first of my four marks. I have no doubt she would accede to the pleasured joining. However, I know not what effect it will have upon her own mark to me, and I have held back in attempt so that I might confer with my petite beauty.

 

"Asher?"

 

I turned in place watching Willow set herself upon her arms in sensuous reflection. "Oui, chéri. I am here."

 

"I'm hungry."

 

A smile rose to my lips. "As well you should be. I have not taken much of your sweet nectar, but you will need to feed as well to replenish your strength."

 

Her eyes glanced briefly to the open door. "Buffy?"

 

"Don't you think you should start with something a bit less ... capricious."

 

She shuttered and her cheeks tinted with the redness of embarrassment. "I didn't mean ..."

 

I was by her side before she could track me with her glowing eyes. "I know what you mean, chéri. Am I not allowed a jest at your expense as like your friends?"

 

Her lips widened in humor and before I knew it those same lips glided across mine. Her hands moved up and around my neck, dancing through my hair and pulling me gently down atop her ravenous body. Her need washed over me like my own had to her.

 

It had been hundreds of years since I desired anyone. I had played the council's games and since them a brief respite with Narcissus. However, even that release of built up tension could not match desire between two hungry and pained souls.

 

Memories of our connection in Richard Zeeman's home flooded through my head. A shared pain of love lost passed between us and through that memory we would find our inner salvation.

 

"Off." She whispered, tearing at my shirt.

 

I could do nothing but obey her order; not out of some otherworldly compulsion, but out of a need to satisfy her emerging lust. I unfastened the cuffs and she pulled the silk shirt over my head while laying ever softening kisses along my chest. My heart beat loudly from inside my chest at her every touch.

 

Her hands played at my hair until it fell around my shoulders, free from the clasp at the base of my neck. I laid her back into the softness of the pillow and slowly unbuttoned her flimsy blouse. Her breath caught at my boldness and lack of restraint.

 

"Be still, chéri, or I might tear this lovely fabric in attempt to have all of you tonight."

 

Her smile returned and sated down to lust and need. It was with every ounce of my preternatural power that I contained myself when I removed her restraining undergarment and pressed my flesh to hers.

 

"Asher," she whispered in my ear, "I need you ... I need you inside me, now."

 

Let it never be said that I denied my lover her every whim.

 

I rose from the bed, closed and locked the door and removed the black leather that was restraining the rest of my body. I know what effect the vampire dexterity and speed have on the human mind. That is why I use every moment I can to play the game with my new lover.

 

She gasped at my nude body moving catlike to the bed while she tried feebly to remove her denim pants.

 

"No, no, cheri. It is my duty to unclothe you. And I shall enjoy every moment of the scintillating unveiling."

 

She relented and allowed me to continue. With a flick of my fingers I had released the button and tugged gently at the zippered catch. Hooking my fingers under the waist band I pulled the garment off in one swift movement, taking with it the last of her undergarments.

 

Her body quivered at the sudden release.

 

Our lips met for a second time that night and broke apart almost as fast.

 

"Asher, it's been a long time since ..."

 

My smile comforted her worries. "For me as well , ma saule. I shall be as gentle as you need and as forceful as your body desires."

 

Her slim legs spread apart and the scent of her sex and readiness made my head swoon. Neither of us could take anymore foreplay for our desire had been wetted with the feeding and now it was to be consummated in flesh.

 

I felt her hand guiding me and restraining me at the same time. Inch by tormenting inch I entered her scalding heat. Vampires are naturally cold, but after we feed we are almost human temperature normal, and still it felt as if I would be eaten alive by her inner fire. When at last I had entirely sheathed myself in her warmth her hands ran up my sides pulling me down so that her mouth ran over my chest from nipple to nipple at last resting on one and tasting me, biting me, suckling me until I screamed in pleasure

 

I lifted up and she came with me, not letting go of her tender bounty, forcing me on my back and her atop, riding me the entire way. Her nails raked down my chest and found purchase at my ribs. The heat increased and her tightness amplified, pulling away and pushing forward to take me in again.

 

A sudden knocking came at the door . "Willow, why is the door locked? Are you okay?"

 

I watched as her face regained control and she squeezed out two words. "Busy now!"

 

The phrase ended with a soft moan and another slow journey downwards. I pulled myself up until we were both in a sitting position, arms wrapped pell-mell around each other's body. She was in pain and in pleasure and it had shone on her face. Her body bore down on mine and the heat tore though us like lightning in a grand storm.

 

Her mouth closed over mine and our tongues fought for dominance in-between. I was amazed at her oral agility when she finally nicked herself on one of my teeth. I wasn't prepared for the blood taste and it sent me over in waves, exploding across my body. Her screams were with me and our eyes locked in the final throes of our passion. Her endless green eyes, turning red from the inside out, pulling me deeper and deeper inside until I realized what was happening; the second mark. I defended myself with the only weapon I had and sent her the first of my marks.

 

Wind tore through the room and we merged again as before. I can only describe it as a sharing of life. Bits and pieces of her world entered my mind as if I had experienced it myself: the first time she discovered magic, facing another version of herself a demon version, the pulsating feeling of having her female lover in her arms and ultimately watching her die in in those very same arms, blood soaking her lover's shirt.

 

I cried out in pain and remorse for I knew what she experienced perhaps better than anyone dead or alive. And I shared that pain with her along with the understanding of passion and love. Letting her know that she need never be alone again if she accepted me as I accepted her.

 

 

(bad girl sex scene continued in next chapter)


	4. Part 4

(Willow)

 

My lungs burned for oxygen. During the transference, transition, whatever it was, somewhere along the line I had forgotten how to breathe. For the longest time just our connection was enough then a cool breeze passed through me and the memories started flowing; more of mine this time to Asher.

 

The shock of the melding threw us apart yet we stayed together ... in other areas. My legs were locked behind his back and I wasn't ever going to let go if it felt this good. Maybe Buffy can bring me a sandwich every now and then. And apparently my blood is like vampire Viagra, 'cause he showed no signs of going anywhere anytime soon.

 

But he seemed to have other ideas. His hands pulled my legs apart without any trouble except for my pleading moan. He was across the room and leaning against the wall staring at me with something like fear in his eyes.

 

"Asher?"

 

He tried to compose himself but I could see he had mixed feelings on the matter. I knew I wasn't anything to be scared of and slid off the bed to the floor on my hands and knees. The room wasn't that big and only took me a few seconds to near his magnificent form. He still had not said anything so I took matters into my own hands and slowly stroked his length.

 

I looked up and met his eyes. "Again?"

 

He looked undecided, and I was puzzled. "Asher, did I do something wrong?"

 

Finally he spoke. "Non. It is my fault as much as it is yours, chéri."

 

This startled me and I stood. "What happened?"

 

He closed his eyes and opened them again. "You have given me the second mark."

 

I still wasn't sure what all of this marking business was about. "I didn't."

 

"Oui, you did. I can feel the pulling of your body and mind even now."

 

I smirked a little and squeezed him in my hand. "Are you sure it isn't something else you feel me tugging on."

 

Why in the heck did I say that? Bad girl, bad Willow! But the badness didn't stop there. My leg slid up along his thigh urging him to take hold of me. The only thing I was interested in was continuing our impromptu afternoon delight. Well midnight delight, anyway. I urged him with my eyes and he gave in, lifting me and turning my back to the wall.

 

I sighed when he reentered me. It was much easier this time and not as uncomfortably tight as before. Instead he slid fully in one stroke deep into me. My hands went back against the wall, clutching for something to brace against and only finding bare wall.

 

Asher's face eased against mine and his lips slipped to my ear. "Your friend is still waiting for you just on the other side of this door. Do you want to continue?"

 

My body screamed yes, but the good little Willow angel was sitting on my shoulder scolding me. I gave him one last squeeze shook my head. "No, I'll be a good girl."

 

He softly chuckled. "Oui, chéri."

 

My legs were shaky for the ten or so minutes it took for me to get cleaned up and dressed. Asher's eyes followed me around the room until I stood in front of the floor length mirror trying in vain to straighten my hair. Before I knew it he was beside me holding the brush in his hands. I didn't even see him move.

 

"Allow me."

 

*********************

 

The three of us sat at the dining room table sipping on iced tea ... well Buffy and I were sipping. Asher was playing, with my leg specifically and other parts of my body that were in his reach in general. His touch comforted me in ways that I can't explain.

 

Before my arrival in St. Louis I was depressed to say the least. Sure, I had worked with the doctors and the coven to get past the last few months. However, in the time I have spent with Asher since I've been back I've never been more serene. Something wasn't right in the way that I've accepted my misery. Maybe it had something to do with the marks he kept talking about.

 

"Will?"

 

My eyes tracked back to Buffy, starring at me like I was a love struck teenager or something. Yanno that total lack of understanding that most parents have when their child falls in love for the first time. Except I wasn't her child and this was not the first time I had fallen in love.

 

Did I just think that? Love?

 

I've barely known Asher for a few days and now I'm in love. Something is definitely wrong.

 

"Ma Saule?"

 

I looked back at Asher and followed the twist of his head down the pale skin of his neck and the flowing gold hair trailing over his shoulders. That same hair I had grasped when we...

 

"UGGnnnngh."

 

My back arched and I grabbed Asher's wrist, shutting my eyes as intense pleasure washed over me. It was as if I had just ...

 

"Willow? Are you okay?" Buffy was hovering.

 

Asher held his hand up. "She will be fine, young mistress. It is but a side effect of our passion."

 

I couldn't catch my breath. It was just like ... well, just like earlier. When we were, yanno.

 

Skeptical disbelief took over Buffy's features. "Uh, right."

 

Asher was amused. "It is an aftereffect of the power I possess."

 

"Power?" Now Buffy was cautious.

 

Asher nodded. "Oui, each Master Vampire of my world possesses certain powers. Mine is sexual in nature."

 

I gulped. H'oh boy.

 

Buffy was still skeptical. "So you're some kind of super orgasm vampire guy."

 

Asher chuckled which sent his warm velvet laughter down my spine. Now at any other time that would have been peachy, but I was a little too sensitive at the moment and it almost sent me over the edge again.

 

Buffy shivered. "What the heck was that?"

 

She got a little taste of what I just felt.

 

"Asher." My voice was low and husky.

 

******************

 

(Asher)

 

I could feel the remnants of the night slipping away to the warm death of the morning sun.

 

"You must go now, chéri. With the sun I must sleep and I am not entirely sure the experience will please you."

 

The Master of Sunnydale made modest bedding arrangements for me in her basement. It was not the most elegant of abodes, however at such short notice it would suffice. I had no doubt that Willow would watch over my day's rest and let no harm befall my body.

 

"I'll go when you fall asleep," she answered.

 

I could only nod and lay my lips on hers. "Until tonight, ma saule."

 

I laid down and waited the last remaining seconds before the sun crested the horizon, with my eyes upon my precious Willow.

 

And I waited...

 

And waited.

 

Something seemed odd about the situation I was in. I could feel the rising of the sun and yet I did not feel the pain of my soul passing and the resulting obliviousness that usually follows.

 

Willow gazed upon her watch and returned her eyes to mine. "No sleepy time?"

 

"Non, c'est impossible! "

 

Forgotten was every thought save one. The sun!

 

My hand slid down Willow's until her hand was in mine. We rose as one and ascended the basement staircase leading to the cuisine. There I twisted the doorknob, pushing the door slowly open and I stood at the entryway trying to perceive the unperceivable; I was awake at dawn.

 

A significant amount of natural light streamed into the breakfast room. I could not help but approach and extend my free hand near it's warmth. As I thought, I could feel the skin of my hand heat in response. I was not immune to the full effects of the sun, but I was now able to walk, shielded, under the morning sky again.

 

"Holy twisted tornados, Batman!" Came a voice from the front of the house. "Buffy, Dawn?"

 

I was still in shock from this newest revelation, however Willow was not.

 

"Xander!" She ran from the room.


End file.
